


I Can Feel It In The Air

by ClareGuilty



Series: Kinktober 2019 [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Kinktober 2019, More plot than I bargained for, Sex Pollen, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 15:51:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21102029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClareGuilty/pseuds/ClareGuilty
Summary: You and Soldier 76 are checking out an abandoned research lab when your commander accidentally breaks a vial. The contamination quickly spreads through the air, leaving both of you desperate for release.





	I Can Feel It In The Air

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Misconduct](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8572498) by [Antiloquist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antiloquist/pseuds/Antiloquist), [FiveTail](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiveTail/pseuds/FiveTail). 

"I don't think there's anything here," you sighed, turning to where Soldier 76 was patrolling the rows of abandoned, dust-covered desks. "Without power, we don't have access to anything that isn't on paper." You hadn't seen so much as a brochure since setting foot into the laboratory, so it was highly unlikely that there was any printed material in the building.

"We don't have access to anything on the drives; that's true." Soldier absently kicked a desk chair, watching it roll a few feet across the tile. "But it's not the end of the world that the power is out."

You cocked your head, trying to figure out what he meant. He was testing you. It had only been a few weeks since you started accompanying him out into the field, and he kept you on your toes, always quizzing you about procedure or strategy or whatnot.

The lab was abandoned and secluded, powered by a renewable grid that had gone out years ago. Atlas Research had been a leading scientific effort during the Omnic Crisis, but in the years following, they had slipped under the radar. Years of unreported research took place in a small, well-protected lab in Scandinavia. Until one day, everything went silent.

Athena had found the lab during a satellite scan and reported it to Winston; he had assigned Soldier to check it out and report back. Soldier had brought you along.

You looked around the room, trying to figure out what Soldier had noticed that you hadn't. It was a pretty standard research facility. Frosted glass panes let in the smallest amount of sunlight from outside. There wasn't much that stood out to you -- lab equipment and airlock chambers, a field of low desks across the main room, biometric locks… Biometric locks.

"The electronic locks are down," you turned to Soldier, a triumphant grin spreading across your face.

"Very good, agent." He nodded and pointed out the doors along the back wall. "Those are most likely specialized labs, we should check them out."

His praise made you flush, and you were thankful that the lab was so dark. You followed Soldier to one of the doors, waiting for his signal as he tested the knob. Sure enough, the lock was disengaged, and he carefully inched the door open.

The room was pitch dark. Soldier adjusted his visor -- probably switching to night vision -- and tentatively stepped inside.

"It's all clear," he called softly after a few seconds. "Do you have a light?"

You tugged a flashlight off your belt and switched it on. The white beam cut through the dust and the darkness as you swept it across the room. It was rather small, but you could see desks all along the walls as well as several cabinets. You began searching the desks while Soldier turned his attention towards the cabinets. You heard the squeak of a hinge and then the clatter of glass as what sounded like dozens of vials tumbled out of the cabinet.

You turned to see Soldier backing away from the countertop. Various solutions were already pooling across the laminate and dripping down to the floor.

"Get out of here," Soldier ordered. You obeyed without question. Who the hell knew what was in those vials.

He followed close behind you shutting the door behind him and dragging you several feet away. His hands were strong and insistent on your shoulders, and you longed for him to hold you longer.

"Nothing spilled on you?" He asked, looking you over.

"No, I'm fine. What about you?"

"I should be okay."

You turned back to the closed door. "What do you think was in those vials?"

"I didn't get the chance to see. They were leaning against the cabinet door, and when I opened it, they all fell out."

"We should find a mask and gloves," you suggested, "I could go check."

Soldier shook his head. “Whatever they were working with in there was chock full of biohazard labels. It isn’t worth the risk. We need to make sure we aren’t contaminated before we do anything else.”

“I’ll run and grab the medkits from the drop ship,” you offered. “We can run some field tests in a few minutes.”

Soldier nodded, and you jogged back through the facility. The drop ship was in a clearing about a half a mile east and you made it there and back in no time. All that conditioning Soldier put you through really paid off.

Backtracking through the corridors of the facility, you were surprised to find the door you had come from closed. When you tried to pushed it open, the handle turned, but something was blocking it from the other side. You knocked on it gently, “Soldier 76, Sir? Is everything alright in there?”

There was no immediate response, so you shoved against the door with your shoulder. It didn’t budge. “76?” you asked again, worry beginning to creep into your voice.

“Stay where you are, agent.” his voice sounded from the other side of the door.

“Are you alright? Do you need anything? What’s going on?” You pressed against the door again.

“I must have inhaled whatever was in those vials. I’ve been contaminated.” He sounded winded, breathy. His voice was lower and gruffer. “You need to stay out there.”

You took a step back. Contaminated? You didn’t even know what was in those vials.

“How are you feeling? Can you describe your symptoms?” You tore open the medkit, looking for any kind of detox materials.

There was no response from the other side of the door.

“Sir? Are you okay?” you shoved against the door again, throwing your whole weight into it.

“I said _stay out there_,” Soldier growled. He was closer now, just on the other side of the door.

“I want to help you,” you pleaded. 

The commander made a strangled sound.

“Please,” you begged, “Just let me help.” You were useless if you couldn’t get to him. There was nothing you could do with this damn door between you.  
Another choked off sound, “It’s not safe.” 

“I don’t give a damn about my safety. It’s more important that I’m able to help you. I have the medkit right here. Whatever you need, I’ll be able to help.”

Soldier groaned. You banged your fist on the door. He could be dying in there, and you could do nothing to stop it. “Please…” you whimpered, “Just let me in.”

There was the sound of metal scraping on tile, and the door gave way against you. You clambered into the room, dragging the med kit with you.

Soldier was slumped against the wall. You kneeled at his side, reaching out for him. One of his hands snapped up to grab your wrist. He turned to look at you, and you gasped.

“Strike Commander Morrison?”

“You weren’t supposed to find out like this.”

“I don’t give a damn about that. Just let me help you.”

He had already unzipped his jacket, and you could see his broad chest heaving under his shirt. A deep flush reached up to his ears, forehead already beginning to shine with sweat. “What do you need? Does anything hurt?” You gently pressed your fingers into his neck. His pulse was rapid and strong. He grit his teeth and let out a hiss.

“I’m sorry,” you couldn’t resist brushing his silver hair back. In the past few months it had grown longer, and you liked the way it looked. “Let’s see what we have here.” You turned to the medkit. “Would a fever reducer help?” You scanned the labels on everything you could see.

Commander Morrison’s -- you couldn’t believe that the strike commander was still alive, much less that he was dying not a meter away from you -- breathing only grew more labored. Growing more frantic, you tried to tug his jacket over his shoulders and down his arms. The commander shoved you away, strong enough to send you flying backwards. Your head collided with a nearby desk and you whimpered in pain.

The commander’s eyes widened as he realized what he had done.

“Are you okay, sweetheart?” He started towards you. You could see the conflict in his expression. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to do that.”

“You didn’t mean to throw me into a desk?” you groaned. “Holy fuck are you strong…”  
Whatever reservations the commander may have had vanished as he ran to your side. Against his better judgement, he pulled you into his arms. “Look at me,” he ordered, and you blinked up at him.

“I’m good,” you grinned. “How are you?”

“Not any better,” Soldier’s lips tightened into a thin line. “I think it’s best that you head back to the dropship. I’ll check in with you every 45 minutes.”

“No.”

“No?” The commander blinked. God his eyes were gorgeous. “That’s a direct order, agent.”

“Fuck you,” you shrugged. “I’m not leaving here until I know you’re safe.”

Jack’s grip on you tightened. You unconsciously leaned into his chest, breathing in his scent. The room was starting to feel warm, and you wondered if you had gotten a concussion. Surely you hadn’t hit your head that hard?

You breathed in deeply again. Soldier smelled so good. You didn’t even have it in you to be embarrassed as you nuzzled against his chest. Your eyes fluttered shut.

“Stay with me, sweetheart,” the commander rumbled.

“‘M not sleepy,” you whined.

“Fuck,” Morrison swore under his breath. “I think it’s spreading.”

“What’s spreading?” You couldn’t keep your eyes open. Burying your face into Jack’s chest, you tried to ignore the heat building between your thighs and pooling in your stomach. Now was not the time.

The commander took your face in his hands. Even the leather of his gloves felt like sparks against your skin. “Whatever was in those vials, it’s in the air. You’ve been breathing it in too.”

“What is it?” you slurred. 

“Something strong. I haven’t been this affected by something in years. It’s more powerful than my enhancements, which means you don’t stand a chance.”

“Thanks for the vote of confidence,” you grimaced.

“You should go,” Soldier said, but his voice didn’t have the same strength as before.  
“I feel safer with you,” you grabbed at his shirt.

A growl ripped from Morrison’s throat. He moved faster than your foggy mind could keep up with, pressing you onto your back and pinning your wrists beneath his gloves. He loomed over you, blue eyes wild with something you had never seen before.

“That’s a bad call, sweetheart,” His scarred lips curled up in a grin before he buried his face in your neck. You gasped at the scrape of stubble against your collarbone. His lips found the curve of your jaw. A curse fell from your lips and your hips bucked upwards. Part of you couldn’t believe this was happening. Your commander would never do something like this.

But you never wanted it to end. Your body was on fire, craving his touch. Months of longing, months of yearning, he was finally touching you.

His lips found yours. You kissed him back with everything you had. He had to know how much you needed this, he had to know that you needed him. “Please, Sir,” you begged.

“I know,” he cooed. “I’m gonna take care of you.” Soldier ground his hips against yours and you felt his erection through his pants. Fuck. You needed it.

He released your hands and you instantly began tearing at your own clothes. Soldier did the same. You threw yourself at him, drowning him in hungry kisses as he shoved his pants off.

Your commander’s hands gripped your ass. You grinned against his neck as he squeezed the softness there. Pressing your chest to his, you scraped your teeth over his pulse. He groaned and pulled your hips to his.

“Sweetheart,” he gasped, “I need you.”

You rolled your hips against his. “It’s okay,” you breathed.

You found yourself on you back again, staring up into Soldier’s eyes as he sank into you. He watched your expression carefully as your lips parted and your eyes rolled back.

“Commander Morrison,” you moaned.

“Jack. Call me Jack.” He grunted as his hips met yours.

“Jack, please fuck me.” You dragged your nails over his shoulder. Your desperation had grown tenfold in a matter of minutes. Whatever was in the air worked fast and it worked well. You could only imagine what Jack was going through, he had been struggling with this far longer than you had.

The commander wasted no time. You were lost in a haze of pleasure and bliss as he began to move his hips. His cock felt so good, long and thick, everything you needed as your desire burned even brighter.

It was absurd, the commander fucking you on the floor of an abandoned lab. He was so forceful, so possessive as he buried himself in you again and again. One of his hands reached down to rub your clit and you cried out and arched your back as an orgasm washed over you all at once. It felt better than anything you had known before, but it did nothing to abate the heat that was coursing through your veins.

Jack seemed to be reaching a peak as well. He shuddered and moaned, teeth catching his bottom lip as he spilled inside you. However, his pace didn’t slow. If anything, his grip on your hip tightened. You dragged him down for a heated kiss, whispering against his lips as he continued to fuck you.

The lab grew darker, and still you and Jack were insatiable. He threw you over one of the desks and buried his face between your legs. You returned the favor, moaning around his cock as he came down your throat.

It was the dead of night when you finally succumbed to exhaustion. Jack was right there, pulling you into his arms and burying his face in your neck as you drifted away.

When you woke, the barest hint of light was spilling into the room. You sat up, finding Jack’s jacket draped over your otherwise naked self.

Oh shit.

You had fucked the commander. You had fucked _Strike Commander Morrison_. You groaned as the realization of what had happened began to set in. Glancing around the room, he was nowhere to be found. The rest of his clothes were gone, and yours were folded neatly a few feet away.

You mustered the courage to get dressed and head back to the drop ship. Maybe you could just disappear into the forest, never to return?

You were pulling your shirt over your head when familiar boot steps sounded down the hall. Shame began to claw its way through your chest and you tried to fight back tears. There would be no use in crying.

Jack cleared his throat, he had stopped in the doorway. You turned to see that he didn’t have his visor on. You gripped your pants with white knuckles.

“Are you okay?” he asked, shuffling awkwardly.

“Yeah,” you stared at your feet. “I’m fine.” You choked on the last word though, so it was abundantly clear that you were not, in fact, fine.

He crossed the room in three steps, pulling you into his chest and smoothing your hair back. “I’m so sorry, sweetheart.”

You stiffened in his embrace. “Why are you sorry?”

Jack turned you to meet his eyes. “You shouldn’t have had to go through that. I took advantage of you. I wanted things to be different.”

“You didn’t take advantage of me,” you countered. “We both got contaminated.”

“You’re upset,” he noted. “But not at me. Tell me what’s wrong.”

You sighed heavily, pushing away so you could put on your damn pants. “We can’t do that again.”

Jack frowned. “I don’t follow.”

“I _want_ to do it again.” You stared him down. “Preferably without some kind of chemical interference.”

Jack smiled and pulled you in close again. You looked up at him in awe, and he kissed your forehead. “There are many things I want to do with you, sweetheart.”

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my other prompts on [Tumblr](https://clareguilty.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I'm also on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Clare_Guilty)


End file.
